


Domestic

by Sophieeeee



Series: 繁殖欲望 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Children, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “我小时候觉得30岁是很老很老的年纪。我觉得抚养孩子是很遥远、很陌生的事情。”





	Domestic

自动门滑开的一瞬间，McCoy所有的细胞在尖锐的嚎哭声中颤抖。企业号建造材料的优秀质量震撼了他脆弱的心灵，紧接而来的二次冲击是软乎乎的Sam被企业号最不令人喜爱的大副双手举在空中张牙舞爪伸手蹬腿的场景。McCoy一个跨步几乎蹬着空气冲向自己的儿子，金发的Sam在爸爸的怀里发出了欢快的笑声，绿色的眼睛迸发了全宇宙最灿烂的生机，吹出的鼻涕泡在医生胸口白色的制服上破裂。

 “Dada!”

McCoy把儿子小小的身体在胳膊上颠了颠，男孩的笑声虽然有些尖细但仍然算得上天籁。他在心中对孩子的体重感到满意，方才转身对着瓦肯人瞪起双眼。

“你这个——这个饼干之子对我儿子做什么！”

听到“饼干”二字条件反射地拍起手的人类幼子很大程度上化解了暴怒医生的攻击力。Spock挑起半边眉毛，并未对McCoy可笑的咒骂措辞发表意见，也没有为自己的行为作出辩解。这很可能是基于先前38次尝试结果计算得出的最佳策略。无论如何，McCoy仍然认为瓦肯人小心翼翼地侧身使自己的身躯朝向Sam的背面而不是正面的行为十分诡异。

不过这样也好，他一点也不希望自己的儿子被大地精的倒扣碗造型带傻了。

 “不是Spock的错，”原本正坐在办公桌后面的Jim不知何时站在了McCoy身边。他伸手安抚地拍了拍丈夫的肩膀，说话的声音轻快又愉悦。“Sam想要揪Spock的刘海玩儿。”

Spock已经开始逐步后撤了，带着他满怀的PADD，保持着一贯微妙的“我不和草履虫一般见识”的表情渐渐与可怕的人类家庭拉开距离。Jim在瓦肯人消失在门后的一瞬间及时、大声地补充了一句。

“不愧是我儿子，好奇而且勇敢，下一次他一定能抓下来什么。”

Spock惊恐的挑眉成功逗笑了一大一小两个金发的人类。

“不，Jim，你不可以教我们的儿子这些乱七八糟的。”

花费了一天的时间追着不小心踩到自己的触手还满医疗湾跳舞的病人后，又做了一台手术，并且用休息时间和三个哭泣的护士谈心的McCoy医生现在是真的一点也不累了。他全身心都放在了对儿子和丈夫的安全教育课上。McCoy把自己的姿势调整好，Sam当下正把小脑袋搁在爸爸的肩膀上，柔软的头发蹭着医生的脖子。他自言自语地说着咿咿呀呀的话，脆弱而年幼呼吸轻轻地喷洒在医生的衣领之上。

即使这样McCoy也忍不住一边轻轻拍着儿子的后背，一边严肃地说：“不要招惹瓦肯人生气，离他的刘海远远的。还有他的耳朵——还有他的逻辑。”

Sam发出不满的嘟囔声，他把小手伸向McCoy的胸膛软绵绵地拍了拍，似乎在抗议。企业号舰长双手抱住自己的胳膊发出类似于被糖霜蛋糕呛到的幸福声音。

“我保证，我保证！”

Jim玩笑般举起一只手做出发誓的动作。他看着两双绿色的眼睛，一双清澈而好奇，另一双则深远而温暖，Jim突然意识到脚下的地毯软绵绵的，还有下陷的趋势。

Sam把脑袋重新靠在爸爸的怀里。他的脚在McCoy的臂弯中蹬了蹬，松垮的袜子从小腿滑到脚踝处。Jim满怀喜爱之情把袜子提了回去，然后把儿子接了过来。Sam已经有些分量了，有时他愤怒的蹬腿会让Jim惊异于生命的力量。小男孩打了一个哈欠，奋力张开嘴的样子使Jim想起他刚出生时嘹亮的嚎哭。

“他困了。”McCoy轻声说。

Jim轻轻拍着Sam的后背，他的幼子散发着奶香，搭在他怀里的样子仿佛全宇宙都在这副成年人的身躯之中，都在他拳头的掌控下。Jim时常想就是这样被另一个个体全身心地关注依赖的情感令他无法把儿子留在地球上。当他们分离的时候Jim会听到撕裂的哭声，他无法分清那是源自内心的痛苦还是他的孩子在寻找父亲时的迷茫。Jim把Sam放在婴儿床上，柔软的床垫将他的儿子包裹住。Jim弯腰的姿势是如此彻底，他几乎要和儿子一起栽倒在婴儿床中，他想要时时刻刻怀抱着Sam，想要亲吻他的额头，抚摸他头发；想要逗他笑出声，凝视他和McCoy如出一辙的漂亮眼睛；想要握住他的手指，但不能太过用力；想要他小小的拳头握住自己的小手指，然后放在唇边深深呼吸。

Jim Kirk有许多身份。开尔文事件降生的婴儿；Tarsus IV幸存者；母亲叛逆的儿子；缠人的弟弟；惯犯；作弊的学生；企业号的舰长；丈夫；父亲。Jim有时不知道自己短短30年的人生为何会有如此的密度。他的儿子在自己的小床里安稳地睡着。他尚且对自己身外的一切一无所知，除了进食和抚摸的需求，他对其他毫不关注。Jim忍不住想要微笑。

“我年轻的时候，”Jim轻声说道，他从未感到压低声音说话是如此幸福的事情。McCoy对他的用词发出了柔和的嗤笑，Jim意识到丈夫的胸膛正贴着他的后背，轻轻震颤。

“我小时候，”Jim继续说着，“总是想要和别人不一样。和妈妈不一样，和Sam不一样，和爸爸不一样。现在我不这样想了。”

提到亲人令Jim的喉咙有些干涩。他想生育一个孩子会让你做出很多事情。他开始忍不住畅想很远以后的事情，就好像他的人生突然充满了很多期待和可能。比如他的儿子有一天会想要踏上和他一样或者截然不同的道路；他开始有莫名的恐慌；他审视自己的视角完全不同了；他不再穿皮衣，因为Sam更喜欢棉布贴在脸上的触感，而他喜欢儿子满足的微笑；他学会妥协，甚至在他意识到不到的时候。

“我小时候觉得30岁是很老很老的年纪。”Jim的手覆在他的腹部，McCoy医生揽着他的腰的位置。他的丈夫正忙着啃咬着他的耳垂，呼吸吹起他的头发，有些温和的嘲笑从耳朵钻进心里。“我觉得抚养孩子是很遥远、很陌生的事情。”

McCoy没有回答他。医生的手将他带入更深的怀抱。Jim侧过头，如愿以偿地尝到了医生口中的味道。咖啡有一点苦涩，但回味是甘甜的，McCoy医生的口腔温度令他的丈夫感到安稳。他觉得自己的心里跳跃着小小的火堆，他只要捧起双手，就能将一些可靠温暖的东西聚拢在一起。一个家。一个长久稳定的东西。上一秒和下一秒是相同的。它不会变形，不会败坏。McCoy医生的呼吸平稳地传递着一个讯息，老套又甜蜜。

“我和你一起。”McCoy凑在他的耳朵边说，“我陪着你。”

Jim知道McCoy不会向他说谎。

“一直。”Jim补充道。

Jim被McCoy引导着向后退步，他看到熟睡的Sam微微侧过脑袋，抿起一个微笑。他好奇Sam在梦中看到了什么，或许是Spock叔叔无奈地皱起眉头、Uhura阿姨做出的鬼脸或者Pavel哥哥手里摇晃的铃铛。Jim的内心塌陷成一朵柔软的云朵。他向后倒下，蜷缩在McCoy的的双臂中。Jim眯着眼睛，他突然被涌上的疲惫所包围。但那不是酸痛的倦怠，而是一种流动的、温柔的感受。仿佛黄昏时阳光变成舒缓的橘黄色，云朵被镶上美丽的火红色边沿，他和土狗走在爱荷华尘土飞扬的小道。只是这次他知道家里的窗户将会被属于他的灯光照亮。

他闭上眼睛，坠入睡眠之前他感到自己被毯子温柔地包裹。

-

McCoy小心地阖上浴室的门。Jim正躺在床上，背对着他，肩膀平稳的起伏预示着一场高质量的休憩。McCoy最后检查了一次Sam的小床，然后他转过身，看到Jim正抱着一只歪歪扭扭的毛绒狗。那本是Joanna送给弟弟的礼物，却不知为何成为了Jim最喜欢的小伙伴。Sam对此表现出了罕见的大度，让McCoy不知是该欣慰还是庆幸。

他轻轻拉开毯子，躺在了丈夫身边。Jim转过身，顺着床垫凹陷的方向挨进了McCoy的怀中。他的鼻子在McCoy的胸口蹭了蹭，McCoy觉得自己的心脏涨满的情绪令他想要哭泣。

他吻了吻Jim的鬓角。

“一直。”他的承诺掩藏在呼吸之下，几不可查。

 


End file.
